


Persuasion

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's affecting whom? A drabble from 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Carl grunted at the hardness of the ground beneath them and the thinness of the blankets above them. Despite the fire, the blankets, his robes and the warmth of the man he held, Carl shivered.

"Take your clothes off, Carl."

"No, I'll freeze!" Despite his protests, he groaned when a surprisingly warm hand slid down his stomach. Carl felt something pressing against his hip. "How can you do that when it's this cold?"

"I don't do it." Van Helsing rubbed against him as he pulled at his clothing. "You do."

Carl thought his smile looked almost wicked in the firelight.


End file.
